Savior:695
by Other Infinities
Summary: Savior was just seventeen when he was ripped from his dimension...his home. When he entered his Imagination(This wont be explained in this story but in one of the stories I have planned for the future involving him and his travels)(spoiler alert he finds out after he gets stuck in his head...again.) he was scared,confused...intrigued. it is there he finds his powers and gear...


CHAPTER 1: SAVIOR

Batman's death, 2076, oct. 18.

*sigh* Savior stepped out into the grandiose white hallway.A few people gaping at him as he stood there.'Another dimension gone…' Savior thought.  
>Savior cringed as he heard Batman say his final believing that he thought him a 'hallucination' Savior grunted on that note as it played in his readied himself for the next universe he was<br>crossing into not knowing what to expect next, he snapped his fingers.

'Oh what could make this day BETTER!' Savior shouted jokingly as he blinked away some tears and blur from his vision.  
>He wasn't falling to his death or being ripped apart by a giant mutated crab so everything as far as he was concerned was awesome!<br>Savior started to survey his environment, he was on a dirt road, huge plains of grass flanking him but when looked forward he realized he saw apple trees…a lot of apple trees and a medium sized hill.  
>He decided to start for the hill to get a better look at everything.<br>*10 minutes later*  
>Savior picked two apples while walking along to the now larger looking hill. Savior took a look at the texture of the smooth crimson apple and sniffed it, then hungrily took a there was ONE thing he couldn't live without… it was apples, he loved em to death the things. Savior shouldered his gun and took more bites out of the apple,And shoved the other one in his absent-mindedly threw the rest of the apple core over a white fence…WHITE FENCE!<p>

Savior whipped around to the fence…'if this is here…then there must be someone living over this hill!' Savior lightly and sprightly jogged up the steep hill excited at what creatures he would meet OR possibly… this was another human dimension, Savior grew more nervous than excited just then. 'What if there hostile?'He thought aloud. He shrugged it off, he's dealt worse he thought.

Applejack kept things simple…just the way she liked it, unless she's spending time with the girls of course.

As Applejack was patrolling a section of the Apple Orchard she saw something standing as still as a tree on the south hill of her farm.

She froze, it was staring off into the North,its coat drifting in the wind. 'What in the name of Celestia' she whispered under her breath.

She was walking east when she saw this so when she gathered her senses she hid behind an apple tree, she took a peek at the creature and sighed in relief as it must've not seen her…because it was still staring.

She found some guts and snuck upside the hill, she noticed she heard a voice coming from the top hill…where the creature was…AJ tip hoofed the rest of the way up the hill and hid in a bush behind the bi-pedal. being…and noticed it was speaking actual equestrian to itself.

'Wow its beautiful here.' the creature admired. AJ nearly gasped but put a hoof over her mouth just in time to catch the escaping air and swallowed it.

'Well I rather like this dimension, it does seem to have civilized life here so best see what the inhabitants are like…hopefully their not giant crabs again *sigh* that was the worst.'

Above all…AJ was confused. She heard Twilight ramble about every possible reality being a 'dimension' or some such nonsense before.

And to her horrified amazement IT started walking down the hill…towards her decided on following the thing for now but she swore that if it touched any of her kin she would buck the thing to tarturus…even it was taller than her!

Savior kept getting the feeling he was being watched by something, but decided it just him being foolish and just him being a would be a while until he reached the farm on the road ahead of him, so he took out his iPod and put on his earbuds and put his favorite of favorite songs on. (and he only kept his favorite songs on his device) Machine gun by Portishead and sung along.

'…I saw a Savior, a Savior come my way~… I thought i'd see it in the cold light of day~…But now I realize that I'm only for me~…If only I could see, return myself to me~  
>…And recognize the poison in my heart~…There is no other place, no one else I face~…The remedy will agree with how I feel~…Here in my reflecting, what more can I say~…<br>For I am guilty for the voice that I obey~…Too scared to sacrifice a choice chosen for me~…If only I could see, return myself to me~…And recognize the poison in my heart~…  
>There is no other place no one else I face~…The remedy to agree with how I feel~…*Machine gun noises for next 2 minutes.*<p>

Savior turned off the iPod and returned it to its place and…whipped around as fast as he could with his weapon raised, and as he suspected… there, inscrutable a small bright orange pony in his scope. Confused, Savior rubbed his neck and decided it was probably like a dog and was just drawn to lowered his weapon and beckoned the colorful pony over and as fatherly as he could said  
>'Hey 'cmon I'm not gonna hurt ya.' Savior smiled and stuck out his hand while hunkering down on his knees.<p>

'WHAT ARE YA DOIN ON MAH FARM!' Applejack shouted at Savior.

Savior,for lack of better term, fell on his ass when the farmer yelled at honestly didn't know why this was so hard for him, he's seen stranger…but this was definitely for stating the obvious time with Savior.

'W-what…..you can…talk!?' Savior questioned, dumbstruck.

'Yea…ah can.' AJ stated realizing what she wanted, shouted.

'And WHAT are YA!' She demanded.

Savior is always what the alien would ask when he'd meet it, demand his species name.  
>'Well I'm a human.' Savior said calmly.<p>

'Well ah never heard of ah….hoomun before.' She said angrily

'Well theres no need to be worked up about it…how about we start over…hi my name is…well…you can call me Savior…and ah'm a human.' Savior accidentally slipped his old oklahoma accent.

'Is that your real name?' AJ asked still a hint of distrust and anger in her tone.

'It's something I consider private.' He sighed inwardly that she hadn't noticed his accent.

'But thats not important right now…how about you tell me your name.'

'…Applejack…' Who in their right mind say their name is private?

'hmm…strange name…oh I uhh… like your hat there…' Savior tried to strike conversation as he hadn't had anyone to speak to the past 90 years.

Applejack was taken back, no one really cared about her hat or paid it any mind and nor did she care…but she strangely liked the human's compliment.

'thanks…' Applejack said awkwardly.

'Don' mention it…so this orchard yours?'

'Why yes indeedy!' she said proudly.'Been here fur generations!'

'Interesting…do you mind telling me if theres a town around here?'

'Yes...'

'hehe guess your smarter than you look.'

'What?'

'nah…I understand…' Savior crossed his legs and decided the best way to earn her trust (he at least THOUGHT it was a she) was to let her ask questions he could answer.

'How bout' a game?'

'Ok…..'

'Ask me anything you wanna know…and maybe tell me about this place.' Savior beckoned to the ground were he was sitting.

'Mmmm…' AJ was reading him, but he didn't seem threatening. 'Fine…but… I want answers…honest ns'!

'Cool'

AJ sat near the human… but not too close, And looked at him up and down.

'Why you wearin' so much clothes?'

'Well if I ran around naked like you everyone would see my naughty bits.'

'OH!' AJ was taken supposed if she were a stallion and walked on her hind legs then-

'What country are we in…and whats the date?'

'Huh? oh….uh…Equestria…and its 2012th year of Celestia's reign...Ah reckon.'

'Okay.'

'Why are you wearing that there mask?' What kind of question is that!

'Well…if there were toxins in the air this would filter it.' He said pointing to his mask.

'That seems like a complicated mask then…'

'Not really they improved on it a lot I just prefer this version cuz' I think it makes me look cool.'

AJ giggled 'You sound a lot like a friend o' mine.'

Savior, glad she was getting comfortable, decided to crack a joke.

'Really? well then if she's like me she must be one good lookin' badass!'

AJ, ignoring the last word, giggled again.

'Yur not so bad ah guess!'

'Well thank you, and maybe I can see some of the town we were talking about?' Savior asked slyly

'Well not until you answer one last questin'!' AJ laughed at his tone.

'OK shoot.'

'Whats that metal stick you holdin'?'

Savior pondered for an could one explain a concept so simple yet to ponies who've probably just come out of the middle ages.

'Well this a gun.' He pulled it from his shoulder and onto his scootched closer to Savior.

Savior took the mag out and pulled a bullet free.

'It fires these out of it at hypersonic speeds.'

'How?' AJ asked really genially curious.

Savior explained about the gunpowder and the bolt,and how it can fire 10 bullets in 2 seconds.

'Woooow' AJ gawked at the gun.'But…its a weapon why am I trusting him.' she thought

'Yea just everyday tech in America.'

'That were yur from?'

'Yea…how about I tell you about it on the way?'

'Sure but lets try not ta make a scene…everypony's never seen anything like you so they might be…surprised…' She thought of a certain friend just then.

'Ok then, lets go AJ.'

'What didya' call me?'

'Huh? oh…well i was trying to come up with a shorter nickname for you…if you don' like it I won't call you that…' Savior said quickly afraid of offending her.

'Naw…its fine…all mah friends call me AJ.' Applejack smiled to Savior.

'Hoo…ok then.' Savior stood towering up, causing AJ to shy away.

'Alright follow me… and tell me about this here... 'America'.'

Savior smiled and followed Applejack down the dirt road.

END CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER TWO: ONE OF MANY

'So everyone gets a chance to vote for a new president.' Savior explained. He couldn't remember to much about his real home but tried steering clear of his past.

'Ahn there's no magic at all!' Applejack shouted. Still hung up when he said there was no magic where he's from.

Savior sighed. 'yep.'

'So everyones an' earth pony there…' AJ muttered.

'A what?'

'Pony who cant fly or…or use magic like them other fellers…' AJ muttered. Remembering the taunting she dealt with from the pegasi and unicorns when she was a filly.

'You alright?'

'How come you aint so surprised by all this?' Applejack turned to Savior, ignoring his concern.

'Huh!?'

'…Eventually i'll tell you… not now though…'

'Why don' you trust me?'

'Its not like that…wait…' Savior thought for a second

Don't they have some sort of leader? Probably not a military government definitely someone they think a demigod or something. Savior hasn't directly met with a social dependent being in over 100 years. He decided that he wanted to meet their king,queen,god whatever. It would be kinda fun he thought.

'Where's your country capitol?'

'You mean Canterlot?'

'Yeeeeaaaaa…Canterlot.'

'Well why would you wanna know?' AJ asked, suspicious.

'Nevermind.'

'So were is it?'

'Huh?'

''America', were is it at on Epona?'

Epona huh?

'UHHHHH.'

'Well!?'

'Hey is this the place?!' Savior wasn't ready to explain everything yet, especially since he was feeling uncomfortable with how she might react.

Applejack took her glare off him and towards were he was here it was this good ol' thing.

'Yeah here it is.'

They stopped in front of the two-story farm marveled the simple architecture that astoundingly looked similar to that of one in southern North America.  
>And of the upmost spontaneous things to happen, out the front door jumped The Cutie Mark Crusaders.<p>

'Nursers!' They all yelled in unison and zipped down the belle skidded to a halt in front of Savior shortly after Applebloom and Scootaloo bumped into her causing them to all tumble on his boot.  
>OH MY UNIVERSE THEIR CUTE AS managed to keep himself under control as their cute eyes traveled upwards.<p>

POV CHANGE:/SAVIOR

.Way

So first it was 'Equestria of Epona'. And now cute little fillies all tangled on my boot…god this is cuter than that one time I was in the Anime Universe!

Oh right…they speak english…nearly forgot that strange bit.

'…AppleJack…don't look now…but…'

Then suddenly the other two spoke up behind the white unicorn.

'THERES A MONSTER BEHIND YOU!'

AJ blinked once before looking at me with an apologetic smile.  
>I shrugged.<p>

'Now listen here you three, Mister- uh.' Shes looking at me again with a look.

'…What? oh…hi my name is…Savior.'

The three fillies looked at me with their heads tilted to the side.

'It can talk!' The orange one gasped.

'I think its a he.' said the white one taking a step closer.

'What do ya think yur doin'!'. The yellow one shouted, pulling the white one back away from my shin.  
>I chuckled,it was too cute, their big ol' eyes gasping an' gawking at me as they circle round' me.<p>

'Hey its laughing at us!'

'HE! Shouted the white one again.'And what do you mean laughing at us?'

'Yea what are you laughing at monster! The orange one shouted at me.

Time to man up and talk.

'Like I said my name is Savior…and I am a he.' The white one is saying I told you so with her eyes at her little friends.'And what are your names?'

The white one was apparently already staring right at my mask so I turned to her.

'Oh…my name's SweetieBelle.' She was bumped to the side by the orange one.

'And my name is Scootaloo!' She said in a very questionable Elvis Presley accent.'Hoo!'

She stepped aside for the one with the big red bow in her hair or mane…whatever.

'Ahn ahm Applebloom an together were the…' The other two joined in with Applebloom and loudly pronounced.

'Cutie Mark Crusaders!'

Wow…loud…well what the hell…

I started talking aloud.

'…is a Cutie Mark?'

The trio gasped at me.

'YOU don't know what a Cutie Mark is!?' Scootaloo shouted.

'No I don't.' I stated flatly.

Sweetie Belle turned to me.'So you don't have one?'

I shook my head.'My people don't get them.'

They all gasped.

'Then how do they all know what their special talent is!?' Scootaloo screeched.

'We try something, and if were good at it, and like doing it… then they declare it their special talent.'

They looked at each other and then back up to me and then said.

'We need to go to the clubhouse to call an impromptu meeting.' Sweetiebelle stated.

'Bah Mister monster!' Applebloom called out already galloping away.

Scootaloo took it as a challenge,(I think)smirked then ran off after her.

Sweetiebelle however trotted up to me and asked 'Is SAVING ponies your special talent?'

I opened my mouth to say no but…it was what I was good at and enjoyed, but not the only thing.

'One of many.' I smiled underneath my mask.

She smiled really big at me and then ran off to what I assume is their 'Clubhouse'.

I turned around, still smiling. And another pony is standing a few yards away from me about chest high, red, and looked REALLY unhappy with me.


End file.
